Twists of Fate
by TheSweetestPea
Summary: Fate twists and turns in mysterious ways – constantly changing. What would have happened if Katherine had died of the sweat in 1528? Henry would be free to marry Anne without tearing his country apart.
1. Chapter 1

Twists of Fate

Description: Fate twists and turns in mysterious ways – constantly changing. What would have happened if Katherine had died of the sweat in 1528? Henry would be free to marry Anne without having to break from the Church, tear his country apart, disinherit his daughter Mary, or be forced to execute his subjects for the Order of Succession.

A/N: I've been re-watching the series now that it's over and my husband is deployed and this idea sparked into my head when I finished watching episode 7 of the first season. Just exactly how different could history have been? The possibilities are endless. The story will stick with the characterizations of the show and how their appearances were portrayed. Since Elizabeth Boleyn was never mentioned on the series or featured to my knowledge, for the purposes of this story she will have died when Anne was a young child. I am putting Anne's birth date in 1507, instead of the 1501 date that has been debated amongst historians, making her the youngest of the Boleyn siblings. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and I am fairly excited over it.

**Twists of Fate: Chapter One**

**March 1528**

**Whitehall, London **

London was beginning to recover from the pestilence of the sweating sickness, and the massive devastation it had wrought upon the city. People were returning to their homes, and to court but the lasting effects of what the sickness had done would reverberate forever. Whole families were wiped out; cemeteries were full of the victims the sweat had claimed.

King Henry VIII sat in his chambers at his personal desk, his ornate dressing robe draped loosely upon his shoulders. Candles burned to keep the bedroom a light, creating a soft glow on the monarch's face. In his hands he continued to fumble with the seal on a letter that had just been delivered to him that morning. With shaky hands, he reread the letter again for the hundredth time.

_Your Majesty, _

_It is with my most humble regret that I have to inform you that her beloved majesty, Queen Katherine, has died this evening after contracting the sweat two days prior on her journey to Wales. Her majesty went to her death bravely, with every ounce of dignity befitting her station in life. _

_Her highness, the Princess of Wales, has not contracted the sweat by the grace of God and remains as always a credit to your Majesty and to the late Queen and a steadfast servant to the Lord. _

_Your humble servant,_

_Thomas Moore _

Henry folded the letter back to its original shape and placed it neatly upon his desk. A rush of emotions and thoughts raced through his brain. He had thought that when God had first cursed England with this terrible disease several weeks ago that it was his personal disfavor against Henry, and that perhaps it was punishment for seeking a divorce against Katherine. This seemed to be especially true when both Wolsey and Anne became ill, but now it was clear to him that that was not the case.

Wolsey and Anne had both survived, and now Katherine was dead. It was now clear to Henry that God was on his side, that Katherine must have been struck down for her failure to yield to her King's commands, and by lying about her first marriage and the circumstances surrounding it.

_If only she had admitted that our marriage was invalid, _Henry thought. _Then maybe she would have been spared from the scourge of sickness to live out a pious life in a nunnery, instead of being punished for her wickedness with her life. I am free from her lies, free from her barrenness of heirs and free from the sham of a life I had lived with her. Now I can remarry – now I can have sons._

**Hever Castle, Kent **

Anne Boleyn sat in front of the mirror in her childhood quarters, staring at her reflection in the candlelight. Dressed in a simple chemise, her dark curls hung loosely about her body. Her skin was pale, her cheeks colorless, and the eyes that constantly danced with fire seemed to have no spark behind them. The sweating sickness had ravaged her body for days, leaving her in a state between life and death, and she was just well enough now a few weeks later to get up and move about. It had seemed to drain everything out of her.

She thought of her past few weeks of confinement. She must have read Henry's letters to her throughout their relationship and her illness over and over. It was the only way she felt close to him while being separated by sickness. She longed for his touch upon her skin, his mouth pressed to hers. _Oh how I never intended to fall in love with him, _Anne thought as she smirked at her reflection.

George, her older brother, had spent almost every day in her room since she had escaped from the clutches of the disease trying to lift her spirits. They played cards with her maids, he would bring new books and read selections aloud of her, and they would share laughs and gossip about those at court. He had obviously been very shaken by her close brush with death, as they were extremely close siblings having only been three years apart in age and he was still scared from their mother's death when he was only seven. He just couldn't lose his baby sister. Mary, her older sister by eight years, had been a more maternal figure to her rather than a sister figure since their mother had died seventeen years ago.

The sound of horse hooves drew her away from the mirror and over to the window. It was too late at night to have visitors to Heaver, as the clock was almost midnight. Two messengers, dressed in the King's livery, were fast approaching the castle. Anne quickly pulled on her robe around her body and rushed out of her chambers.

Finding her way down the staircase into the entry hall Anne was not surprised to find her father, Thomas Boleyn, already waiting for the approaching horsemen. Ever since she had been drafted by the family into winning the King's affection her father often had spies and lookouts posted to warn him of any messengers or notice from Henry. He briefly glanced up at her, almost dismissive with his gaze.

"You have no business being out of your rooms with your health still being so precarious. Do you want to put at risk, yet again, everything we've worked so hard for?" Thomas's words cut at her.

"No papa. The sound of the horses woke me from my restless sleep and I knew that it must be something of great importance at this hour." Anne had to lie to her father, as she knew he would make her maids keep a better watch on her if he knew she was still up this late.

As soon as the words escaped her lips, the messengers from the King were escorted into Hever Castle by Boleyn servants.

"Lord Rochford, I apologize for the lateness of our visit. We have a very important message from the King for Lady Anne. We have also been commanded to tell you that your family is requested at court as soon as travel is safe for the Lady". The taller of the two messengers stepped forward with a letter bearing the King's seal and handed it to Anne.

Anne readily took parchment from the messenger, wasting no time in breaking the seal and unfolding its contents. Lord Rochford looked on at his daughter. He always liked to be the first to read the correspondence between the King and Anne but dared not intercept the letter while the messengers were still standing there; waiting to see if the Lady had a reply.

_My dearest Anne, _

_It is with all of my heart that I hope this letter finds you well and recovering quickly. It is my feverent hope that we can soon be together for all time, and God has smiled upon on this day. _

_Katherine is dead, having been struck down by the sweat on her journey to Wales. _

_It is my greatest wish that you return to court as soon as you are well, and that after the customary days of mourning, that you become my wife and queen._

_Know that I desire and love you above all others,_

_Henry _

Her hands began to tremble as she finished reading the letter, her heart racing. Thomas continued to stare at her, wondering what could be in the letter if it was garnering such a reaction from his normally composed daughter.

"Well child, what is it?" His voice sounded almost to crack, a quick lapse of the strength of all his planning.

Anne breathed deeply and stared up from the letter and to her father. "Katherine is dead. I am going to be Queen of England". And suddenly the fire that had been missing from her eyes since her illness sparked into a great blaze of light.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story, added it to their alerts, or their favorites list. I didn't expect such a warm welcome or response. It really does motivate me to keep writing! Without further delay, I present chapter 2.

**Twists of Fate: Chapter Two**

**April 1528**

**Hever Castle, Kent**

When the news came down from the King that Katherine was dead and that the Boleyn's were requested back to Court, Doctor Linacre had come from Whitehall the next day to examine Anne to see if she were fit enough for travel. He advised that because of the paleness of his patient and the lack of return of appetite that it would be a few weeks yet before Anne could safely return to court. While Thomas Boleyn, Viscount Rochford, had been extremely disappointed at this news, Anne was surprisingly not that upset despite missing Henry. Court was a vicious place, and her reputation there left much to be desired. She doubted that this would change much since Katherine had died, especially if Henry made his intentions towards her so obvious, so soon. Katherine had been a much loved Queen at court and by the people, so Anne was silently relieved that her recovery had bought her a little more time to build her strength and fully recover from her illness at Hever when Linacre had given his prognosis. She wanted to be able to return to court strong and smile in the face of those who dismissed her as simply the King's whore.

In the meantime, Anne had made herself content with Henry's letters, and through the news of court that trickled out to the countryside. They had heard from a messenger from court that Katherine had been laid to rest in Wales with full honors as Queen, since it was deemed to unsafe to bring her body back to London without spreading the disease. Henry had wrote to her and expressed regret that Katherine was given full honors of Queen upon her death but it had to be done, even though she had never been the rightful Queen in his eyes, but it was necessary to placate his people and the court. He assured her that Anne would be his one true wife and Queen, and when God saw fit to take her from the world, that her burial would be more magnificent than any Queen had received before.

Two of her maids were finishing packing up her belongings as Anne sat looking out the window, into the vast countryside of Kent. Tomorrow would be the day that she would finally return to court and into the waiting arms of her soon to be husband. She thought of how wonderful it would finally be to submit to their desires, to feel his touch upon every part of her body, to have him take here completely. She often imagined taking their passions further during the time they had been so involved with one another, but didn't dare for the consequences that may bring. While she was no virgin, there was something that made it different with Henry. His very presence made her heart flutter, his touch made her skin feel as if she had been shot with lightening a million times over. He had awakened something in her that no one had ever been able to, and she was hopelessly in love with him.

Footsteps approached the door and one of her father's servants entered the room. "My lady, Lord Rochford commands you downstairs as the coach is here".

Anne looked up at the young man from her place at the windowsill. "Please tell my father that I will be down shortly". _Oh papa, _she thought, _when I am Queen you will not be able to command me so easily. I will be in charge of my future, my destiny for a change. _

She gathered her book for the journey to Whitehall and took one last look at her chambers. Touching the stone wall of home, she thought of all the fond memories of the countryside of Kent. This castle contained all the happy memories of her early childhood, the only memories of her mother. These chambers had been her rooms since she was old enough to be out of the nursery. Despite serving as a maid of honor to Margaret of Austria and a lady in waiting to Queen Claude of France, Hever Castle had always been her home. It was a bittersweet feeling, but this would be the last time she would be leaving it as simply just Lady Anne. The next time she ever came back to Hever, she would be Queen of England.

**Whitehall, London**

Henry had been anxiously awaiting Anne back in his life at court since they had first parted when the sweating sickness struck London. Life without her constantly daily presence was excruciatingly dull. She brought something out in him no woman ever had before. Her fire, her passion, it ignited his own and he knew that once she was his wife and Queen, they would build a Tudor dynasty better than his father could ever have imagined. Henry knew that he was the one that would be remembered, and the strong sons he was sure that Anne would give him. She was the ticket to his happiness and to the security of this throne and lineage.

To the outside view of court it was almost if the King had sequestered himself away in grief, but the truth was much different. He had working diligently since Katherine had died making sure the Queen's apartments were ready for Anne's arrival back to court. Katherine had kept plain rooms, with little flair for material things. Religious icons had been everywhere, and the tapestries were dark and made the quarters suffocating. He had wanted no reminders of the past, only of the brightness that future would bring. All the old things were removed and the stones of the floors and walls were washed, new tapestries hung, new rugs imported from France, and new furnishings of fine English craftsmanship were brought in to transform the quarters from a matronly drab environment to rooms full of light and airy exuberance.

Secret preparations were already underway for his wedding to Anne and to her coronation, and Henry insured that his closest advisors were working on every minute detail. Both ceremonies would happen the following month, May, when the weather was warmer. Wolsey had advised him that it would be best to do them on the same day, as it would cut down on costs for the crown as well as not making a huge scandal since Katherine had only recently died and her memory was fresh with the people. Wolsey had argued that should the wedding and crowning happened on the same day then the people would be more willing to accept Anne as Queen and wife to their loved and grieving monarch if the event was a quiet and dignified ceremony, especially regarding the fact that many people blamed Anne for his falling out with the late Queen, and that if held in the warmer month of May people would be more welcomed to a celebratory event after such a grueling winter with the sweat. _If only they knew Katherine as I knew her, a stubborn and insolent woman who only cared about her selfishness instead of the security of my throne_, Henry was thought as he poured over plans for the coronation, not even noticing when the Duke of Suffolk entered the room.

Charles Brandon was not only the Duke of Suffolk but the king's best friend, and brother in law. While neither he, nor his wife Margaret, cared for the Lady Anne Boleyn the true Queen was dead and there was no reason for Charles to object any longer to Henry's desires to marry her or make her his Queen. After all the only living, legitimate heir a twelve year old girl in Wales. Anne was young enough and, god willing, fertile enough to help secure the succession and to avoid a future war of the likes his father had perished in. Margaret had often spoke wildly against Mistress Boleyn to Charles, and refused to even acknowledge Anne at court. She saw her as nothing but a harlot bent on snagging the King for her families own selfish purposes but now that Katherine was dead and Henry's intentions were clear, it was dangerous to even discuss such things in the private moments amongst themselves. So with that he pasted on a fake smile and bowed to his king. "Your Majesty, I trust you are well today in your constant planning."

Henry looked up from the stacks of parchment to his best friend. "Charles! I didn't hear you come in. Please, sit. Anne will be here this evening and I want you to make sure her family is well received upon their arrival."

Charles did as his friend commanded and sat across from him at his desk. "I am honored your Majesty. Will the Princess be coming from Wales to the wedding and coronation?" He said the last with a heavy heart. It was still not clear how Henry felt about his daughter, especially considering he was willing to disinherit her and declare her illegitimate just a few weeks before hand.

The king pondered this question. He had honestly given no thought to Mary and felt the smallest twinge of regret. She was still his daughter, and must be going through a terrible ordeal now with her mother dead. Henry knew full well how it was to lose a mother, as his own had died when he was young. Now that Katherine was dead and no longer an obstacle in his desire to marry Anne, there would be no need to punish Mary as there would be no hope now that the Emperor Charles would fight on her behalf. Henry knew full well that even though Mary was still Charles' cousin, and once betrothed, that the Emperor would not risk fighting against a lawful marriage and any heirs it produced. Mary was no longer a threat to him, or to his future heirs. "Of course Mary should come to London for the wedding and coronation. It is only fitting that the Princess of Wales be in attendance. She should be the one to carry Anne's train, as Mary will be the highest ranking woman in the land after the new Queen."

The Duke of Suffolk couldn't help but smile at Henry's words. Now that Henry seemed to be getting his way and exactly what he wanted his mood had been much improved and hopefully that meant the lives of those around him would also be improved.

**Whitehall, London**

Anne arrived from Hever to Whitehall much later that night than expected. One of the horses leading their coach had fallen ill halfway during their journey and a replacement had to be fetched. By the time the replacement horse had arrived and was suited up to begin the journey, they traveling party had lost a few essential hours of travel time. It had been a long journey sharing the coach with her father and brother, listening to them discuss how the fortunes of the Boleyn family were finally turning around. Thomas Boleyn especially could not stop gloating about how he was sure to be made at least an Earl for being the father of the Queen.

When they finally arrived, she was rather upset at the lateness of the hour as she was rather looking forward to her triumphant return and she knew that the court had long since retired for the evening. Charles Brandon was there to greet them when the coach finally pulled up to palace. He watched with disdain as Thomas Boleyn and his equally as arrogant son descended from the coach. While he would be grateful to Lord Rochford for helping to facilitate his return to court, he still loathed the man and what he stood for with every fiber in is being. Anne exited next, dressed in black. At least she looked the part of a mourning subject of the late Queen.

"Lord Rochford, Lord George, Lady Anne, welcome back to Court" Charles tried to sound pleased at their and was able to barely contain his true feelings in his words.

"Thank you, your grace" Anne replied, her voice barely betraying the exhaustion from the day long travels.

"If it would please you to follow me, I will show you to your new apartments within the palace." Charles motioned for them to follow him as the doormen opened the doors to Whitehall Palace. Anne couldn't help but notice the somber mood contained within the walls. While she never liked Katherine, she would follow through with the mourning protocol in order for her marriage to the King to be more accepted. Once she was Queen she would breathe the life back into these walls, and to this court.

The Duke of Suffolk led them through the quiet halls of the palace; the only people stirring about were servants completing their nightly duties or the guards' constantly keeping watch to maintain security and order within the royal establishment. "The king is lodging you in the former apartments of the Duke of Norfolk, the largest at court next to the Cardinal and the royal quarters themselves. His majesty hopes you will find them suitable and well befitting your new station."

"His majesty wishes to see the future Queen of England." Henry's voice echoed quietly throughout the mostly deserted hallway. Anne stopped walking and turned to face him, one of the brightest smiles on her face. She ran into his waiting embrace, reveling in the feeling within her soul of being in his arms yet again. For once in the past tumultuous weeks she felt at peace, that she was where she belonged. Breaking the hug, Henry gently lifted Anne's chin with his fingertips. Drawing her face closer to his, he placed a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

"I've missed you so" Her voice whispered out between them when the kiss was over. Licking his lips to savor the sweetness of her kiss, he smiled at his soon to be bride.

"As I you" He replied, nuzzling into her soft chestnut hair. "I have many surprises for you sweetheart, of which all I think you will like". Henry then turned to Charles, "My lord Suffolk, please escort Lord Rochford and his son to their chambers. I will personally escort Lady Anne to her new apartments."

Charles shot a puzzled expression at his King. Anne wasn't allowed to reside in the Queen's apartments; she was not yet Queen and nothing more than a minor noble. He knew better than to question Henry out loud, and especially in front of the Boleyn's but could not help but be concerned about the path his closest friend since boyhood was headed down. Henry of all people should know the scandal this could create, a scandal that wouldn't benefit Anne's new position, nor win her any favors with the court. Doing his best to hide his disapproval he bowed his head in acknowledgement and motioned for the Boleyn men to follow him down the corridor towards their waiting chambers.

Henry then took Anne by the hand and began to escort her to the Queen's chambers. He wanted to be the one to show it off, to see her reaction to her lavishly decorated rooms. He had spent a small fortune making sure that no comfort would be denied her, and that she could have ever thing she would ever wish. No words were spoken between them as they journeyed throughout the quiet halls together. Servants bowed to their King but he paid him no attention, just lost in the silence with the one who held his hard. Arriving to the chambers, two chamberlains posted outside the doors graciously opened them for the royal couple before them and he gladly ushered her into the new rooms.

Anne could hardly contain her surprise when Henry released her hand from his grip, allowing her to venture into the rooms that were now her own. She barely recognized them from the last time she had saw them. Katherine had always preferred somber colors, and a reserved atmosphere and it was almost suffocating to her when she had served as a lady in waiting to the Queen. These newly renovated rooms contained no trace of what they had been before. First in the receiving room she noticed that the dark and religious tapestries were gone, having been replaced with bright and cheerful scenes. Noticing the rugs adorning the floors, Anne couldn't help but smile as she knew they were made in the French fashion. Henry knew her so well. She ran her fingers along the ornate desk and chairs, marveling at the fine craftsmanship of the furniture.

Slowly Anne made her way through each room after the receiving room, all of them decorated just as lavishly as the first. The bedroom was the most magnificent room she had ever seen. The huge bed was carved with ornate detail, with the initials H&A engraved into the very wood. The drapes around were embroidered with the finest cloth of gold and seemed to catch every shimmer of light. A fire was already started in the hearth to provide the bedchamber with warmth. A fur rug was placed in front of it and atop it sat two plush chairs, with a small table in between them. On the table was a small platter of fruit and cheese, with two wine goblets. Next to the fireplace was a bookcase filled with works from around Europe. Henry smiled at his future bride as he followed behind her in the bedchamber, watching her inspect every detail. "I believe it meets your approval then." His voice had a husky quality in it, sending a shiver down her spine.

Anne grinned, "Yes, your Majesty, I love everything. You are too generous and kind to me."

"We are in private sweetheart, now I am just Henry. As it will always be between us, I am just Henry and you are just my Anne." Henry pulled Anne close to him, taking in the very scent of her.

"Of course my love, you are always my Henry." She tilted her head up to his, kissing him sweetly upon the lips.

The kiss lingered on for a few moments before he led her towards the fire where they each took a seat in front of it. "Thank you so much for everything you have done." Anne's voice was truly filled with gratitude towards the King, as she had never believed but had always hoped that one day they could be together and not just as her being his mistress.

"Nothing is too good for you, Nan." Henry looked on at her lovingly, "The preparations for our wedding and your coronation have already started. In just a few weeks time, you will be my wife and my true Queen. However something needs to be done first. Wolsey had brought to my attention that many of the nobles thought your birth was far below that of someone who would be the Queen of England. I agree with this."

His words seemed to cut at Anne's heart, and it began to race. She had always hated Wolsey, as had her family. What game was the old man playing at now that she was so close to the ultimate prize? He had never paid attention to the fact that she was only the daughter of a minor noble, in fact Henry kept raising her father and family further up in the peerage, and her mother had been the daughter of a Duke of Norfolk and Anne was the niece of the current Duke.

"Your majesty has never expressed concern before." Anne placed an emphasis on your majesty, refusing to use the familiar Henry to address him if he was being swayed by the incorrigible Wolsey.

"And I am not concerned with it, Anne." Henry chose to ignore the formal title, knowing that the subject of conversation was catching her off guard. "That is why I have decided to make you Marquess of Pembroke in your own right. It raises your status at court above many of the other peers, and is one of the highest titles I can bestow. The Earl of Pembroke title was held by my grand uncle, Jasper, and it will show everyone at Court just how much you special you are to my heart."

Anne let the shock wash over her and fell to her knees in front of Henry's chair. She had never expected to receive anything more from him; after all she was soon to be on the receiving end of the highest honor of being his Queen. She kissed his hands "Henry, I do not deserve all of this and all of your kindness. I just simply want to be your wife, and give you the sons you deserve." She shocked herself with her own words, as she was never the type of woman to just be content with being a wife. Had she fallen that much in love with him?

Henry smiled down at Anne, running his fingers through her dark hair before joining her kneeling position on the floor. She looked into his eyes and for a moment he couldn't catch his breath staring at her. The soft glow of the fire seemed to soften her delicate features, and the flames caught the light in her eyes. "My god, you are so beautiful" His words were barely above a whisper, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek ever so softly. Without warning, he crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

She felt her whole body tingle at his touch and the kiss and she responded with equal ferocity. She ran her hands up his back as he slowly pushed her down to the floor, lying on top of her. They laid entwined in each other, kissing deeply as he began to stroke his hands over her breasts. Anne's breathing became labored and faster as her body responded to his touch. Kissing her lips, he soon moved to kissing the soft crook of her neck. "I have to possess you utterly." His words spilled out in between his own staggered breathing.

Anne thought at that moment that she could give in to him and to finally submit to their most heated desires. Then she thought of everything at stake. Could she risk bedding with him now that her future as Queen was so assured? Her thoughts were such a jumbled rush of emotion and consequence. Finding her strength to fight his advances, she pushed Henry off of her. "Henry, we can't. As much as I want to, as much as you know I want to, we can't risk any doubt of legitimacy on our sons." Her heart and her body both hurt at the truth in her words, wanting nothing more than to be with him as one.

Henry stood up, frustrated and annoyed. How dare she deny him now? Had he not moved heaven and earth to please her? Had God not taken away the only obstacle in their path so that they could be together? Taking one of the wine goblets, he swigged the liquid down before throwing the cup at the fireplace. He knew full well the truth to her words but almost scoffed at her confidence in conceiving so fast. It had taken Katherine a while to conceive, what made Anne so sure that after one night of passion she would give him the son he so desperate desired? He barely glanced at her as he stormed out of the bedchamber, leaving Anne a rumpled mess of petticoats on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twists of Fate: Chapter Three**

**May 8****th**** 1528 **

**The Tower of London**

The Tower of London had served many purposes since its construction almost five hundred years prior. Most recently it has been used as a royal residence, as well as a sanctuary for disgraced royalty during the War of the Roses, and now housed Anne Boleyn on the night before her wedding and coronation. It had been tradition since Richard II was crowned in 1377 that the monarch or his consort spent the last few days leading up their coronation housed in relative comfort within the royal lodging. The rooms were not as lavish as what Anne had become accustomed to, as they had last been used when Henry and Katherine had stayed the days before their coronation many years before. Most of the furnishings and décor in the room could be considered antiquated as the lodging had last been refurnished in the time of Henry's mother, Elizabeth of York.

A servant stoked the fire raging in the fireplace, adding more logs to keep the central source of warm for the room. Two other servants added more coals to the braziers, in an effort to add even more heat throughout. The age of the building and the lack of modern upgrades had left the royal lodgings drafty and somewhat cold. A large wooden tub was set up in the center of the room and servants kept warming the water by the fire before pouring it into the tub. Mary Boleyn, oldest sibling and sister to the Marquess of Pembroke, added several oils to the warm water. Soon the smells of lavender, chamomile, sage, and rosemary wafted throughout the chambers.

Anne appeared from the side chamber in her chemise, taking in the lovely smells and the warmth of the room. Walking slowly over to the tub, Mary lifted the garment over her younger sister and helped her into the tub. Delighting of the feel of the warm water against her skin, she sunk up to her chest. "It is so good to have you back at court, sister. I have missed you so."

It was no lie that Anne had told Mary, she had missed her. They had such a fine time in France despite their age difference, and she had always loved her sister greatly. Her relationship with her sister had been different from the one she shared with George. While her brother was more of a friend and playmate growing up, Mary was more of the confidant and pioneer to look up to. While the elder Boleyn sister's reputation had been greatly tarnished due to her high profile liaisons with powerful men, she had been the first to go to court, the first to be married, and the first to have children. Anne had often looked to her older sister for advice.

"You know I would not miss this for anything in the world, Anne." Mary smiled at her baby sister. Never could she ever imagine that she would be in this position, helping her sister on the eve of her wedding and coronation to the King of England. While their father had often schemed for power and had been led by extreme ambition since the death of his wife, and had pushed his daughters into precarious situations, this had still never crossed her mind. "Or should I say, Marquess."

Anne laughed at her sister's use of her formal title, using her foot to kick some water in her direction. "Oh Mary, you should have been there. You would have gotten a high laugh at his Imminence ". Her laughter grew as she thought back to the ceremony investing her with her title just a week prior. "Henry had wanted to perform the ceremony himself, but father talked him into letting the Lord Chancellor do it as it would create a better appearance throughout court. I know that papa only did that because of how much he hates the Cardinal."

Mary looked on at her sister, sitting on the stool next to the bathing tub. "Our dear father hardly makes a secret of how he feels about the Cardinal. His imminence has certainly been no champion for our family." Even in the country away from court, she had often heard rumors about how Wolsey had spoke ill of the Boleyn's family or was involved in secret plots against them.

"You should have seen the look on that pompous old bag's face when he bestowed upon me my peerage. One could almost hear him gritting his teeth when he had to introduce me as the Marquess of Pembroke. I wonder what will happen tomorrow when I am declared Queen of England." Anne's laughter roared through the chamber yet again.

"Do you think it so wise of papa to keep undermining his Imminence?" Mary cared little for the Cardinal, and why she was not as smart as her siblings she often wondered what would happen if their father happened to push him too far. After all, Wolsey still held a lot of weight with the King and Henry always seemed to consult him on important matters. Now that Katherine was dead and Wolsey no longer had to prove himself on a divorce, exactly how far could he be pushed without making things difficult for the Boleyn faction? The last thing Mary wanted was to see her family fall from the good graces of the King after they had risen so rapidly, as it had allowed her to finally live out a rather quiet existence with her husband and children.

Anne considered her sister's words in silence as she sponged herself with the water. The mood in the room had seemed to darken. It was true that Henry often depended on the Cardinal to make the decision regarding the government and country, and he had been somewhat cold and distant to her ever since that night he had left her alone in the Queen's apartments at Whitehall. Was it so wise to make an enemy of such a powerful man? Especially since her position would be unsecure until she produced an heir. "Do not worry for our family, sister. The King loves me and values my opinion, we just have to play our cards right. As soon as I give Henry a son, my influence will be untouchable."

Mary rose from the stool and grabbed one of the long pieces of linen being warmed by the fire and brought it back over to the tub. She only hoped that her sister's words proved correct, though she could not escape the feeling of dread in her chest. "Come now Anne, it is late and you best get to bed. Tomorrow is the day that all of our lives will change forever".

**May 9, 1528**

**Westminster Abbey, London **

"We are come here together, before god and these witnesses, to join in holy matrimony Henry VIII, King of England, Ireland, Wales and France, defender of the faith, and the Marquess of Pembroke, Anne Boleyn. If there be any amongst you who may know of any impediment against this union then speak now or forever hold your tongue." Cardinal Wolsey's, Lord Chancellor and Papal legate of England, voice rang out through the Henry VII chapel in Westminster Abbey. The smaller chapel to the side of the Abbey had been chosen for the wedding ceremony while the coronation itself would take place in the nave. Ever available seat was taken by the various nobles of England.

Margaret, Henry's younger sister and now Duchess of Suffolk, sat in between her husband and her niece, the Princess Mary. Charles Brandon could feel his wife's seething anger barely contained beneath the surface. She had been furious at being made to return to court for such an event, but couldn't decline the invitation and risk further scorn against her and the Duke of Suffolk so soon after their banishment had ended. Her anger had further been flamed when the seating arrangements had them with the Boleyn and Norfolk factions. It was taking all of her strength to mask her hatred for the upstart family, and the venomously ambitious Thomas Boleyn.

Henry and Anne stood next to each other at the altar in front of Cardinal Wolsey, her hands tightly encased in his own. They were dressed alike, in the most opulent white damask embroidered with cloth of gold. Anne wore her signature "B" necklace and pearls to honor her family, and the life in which she had come from. No hood or headdress graced her head, allowing her luxurious chestnut curls to cascade down her back. The most serene look graced her face, and light poured in on her from the sunshine outdoors catching the embroidery on her gown and creating a most majestic and awe inspiring appearance.

"Henry, will thou take Anne here present as thy lawful wife according to the rights of our holy mother church?" Wolsey's voice again echoed throughout the chapel, after there had been no disruption.

"I do."

"Anne, will thou take Henry here present as thy lawful husband according to the rights of our holy mother church?"

"I do." Anne smiled brightly. Cardinal Wolsey raised his hands out, signaling the royal couple to continue with the vows as practiced.

"I, Henry, take thee, Anne, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"I, Anne, take thee, Henry, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Henry placed an ornate gold band that glittered with diamonds and rubies upon her finger "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Cardinal Wolsey cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the crowd to himself. Henry and Anne kneeled before him and with a strong voice; he led the crowd in a prayer for the King and his new Queen. "Oh Lord, our heavenly father, high and mighty, the fountain of all goodness, we humbly beseech thee to bless our gracious King Henry and Queen Anne in their marriage. Endue them with thy holy spirit; enrich them with thy grace; prosper them with heirs; and bring them to happiness, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The royal couple crossed themselves and rose from their kneeling position, turning to face the crowd of onlookers. The heralds began to play as Henry escorted Anne out of the chapel and towards the nave of Westminster Abbey. The Princess Mary fell in behind them in her place as the official carrier of the Queen's train, in front of Anne's new ladies in waiting and the Queen's sister. The Boleyn men, newly made Earl of Wiltshire Thomas, and the new Lord Rochford George, aligned themselves behind the royal couple in the procession down the nave before taking their places.

The nave was lined with windows, the sunlight spilling in even more than that of the small chapel that the crowd had just inhabited. Thousands of people had gathered, including minor nobility all the way from the northernmost part of England. The procession made their way slowly, the heralds continuing to loudly play in celebration. Henry led his new bride, enjoying all the attention and looks from the court, up to the stairs and escorted her to Saint Edward's chair.

The Archbishop of Canterbury, William Warham, waited until all was quiet and settled within the nave. It had been the tradition that the Archbishop of Canterbury would preside over all coronations as the most senior churchman in England for hundreds of years. Raising his arms up to the lord, he began his prayer in Latin, the tongue of the church. "Come O' Holy Spirit and visit us, implant in our hearts, that which you have made, your grace. Through you alone, we know the father, be this, our constant belief that you proceed from him. Illuminate our senses, fill our hearts with love, diminish our bodily desires, and strengthen our virtues always."

Picking up the crown that had graced the anointed heads of sovereigns for generations, the Archbishop made his way over to Anne. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of England, Ireland, Wales, and France, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in England the religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of Catholic Church, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

This was the hardest part for Anne. She had never been a champion of the Catholic faith, and had often thought of herself to be a reformer. Even her private chaplain, Thomas Cranmer, shared her same believes. However, she had to do at least agree, here in public. "All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God."

"With this, Saint Edwards Crown, I do solemnly crown you Queen of England, Ireland, Wales, and France." The elderly man's voice seemed strong and confident as he placed the crown on the new Queen's head. Henry stood by and stared at her, taking in her beauty in this moment. Next the Archbishop picked up the scepter and orb and placed them in Anne's waiting hands, "and here are the two scepters of the sovereign - honor and grace. Be to our Queen Anne, may you prosper and go forward, and may you bare a new son of the kings blood"

**May 9 1528**

**Whitehall, London**

The banquet celebrating the wedding of Henry and Anne, and her subsequent coronation was an elaborate feast in the likes the court had not seen in many years. Course upon course of fine foods were served, and the best desserts throughout the entire kingdom. The court fools kept people on their toes and laughing, the minstrels kept the mood and atmosphere light with their cheery music, and the voices and laughs of the noblemen and the King's guest echoed through the palace.

Anne now presided in her rightful place as Queen, next to Henry on the dais overlooking the banquet. They had danced the night away, ate heartily, and laughed with their guests. The King had never seen Anne so well in her element. She seemed to thrive on the attention from the courtiers, her witty responses drawing laughs from the most reserved of gentlemen. God had truly blessed him with such a smart, engaging Queen. Even though he had sworn to himself that he would not think of Katherine, his mind could not help it. Anne and his late Queen had been such opposites. Katherine had been so reserved in public, preferring not to partake in Court and focus more on her prayers and their daughter's upbringing. Anne flourished at court, and seemed to breathe life and youthful air into a dull environment, though sometimes her vivaciousness and outspokenness were not becoming of her new station. For now, he would let her have her fun.

"Sweetheart, it is time for us to retire to bed." He put an emphasis on his words, letting her know there would be no room for discussion, as he rose from his throne. He had waited so long to possess her and to make her his completely, and now that they were married there was no more reason to delay.

She looked up from her conversation with her sister, giving him the most slyly seductive smile. "Of course, your Majesty." She offered her hand out towards him, and he helped her rise to her feet. Everyone stopped their chattering and turned to face the couple as the heralds began to play announcing their imminent departure.

"The Queen and I command you to stay and enjoy yourselves. We shall retire for the evening." With that Henry began to lead Anne down from the dais and out of the banquet hall towards the royal apartments and to their waiting future.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do apologize for the delay in getting this chapter written and published on the site. My 2 year old and I have both been ill, and are just finally starting to feel better. While feeling under the weather I tried to research some Tudor Christmastime rituals, and was surprised to find out that they open gifts on January 1st instead of Christmas Day and that the twelve days of celebrating run from Christmas Day until January 6th.

I also want to thank all of my reviewers and all new readers to the story! Your reviews truly keep me encouraged to write more whenever I have the time. I also wanted to thank everyone for their suggestions and feedback. It is always very warmly welcomed because fan fiction is for the fans! I have been so surprised at how well received the story has been, how many people have added it not only to their alerts, but their favorites list. Please keep it up!

**Twists of Fate: Chapter Four **

**December 14****th****, 1528**

**Greenwich Palace**

The Christmas season was fast approaching the court, and the tone was joyous despite the unusually cold weather. Plays had been organized, jousting tournaments scheduled, and grand feasts were already being planned out by the kitchens. Henry was determined that this would be one of the happiest of holiday seasons as Anne would begin her confinement the day after twelfth night. He could scarcely have believed it when she had fallen pregnant almost immediately following their marriage. Doctor Linacre himself confirmed the news less than two months after their wedding, assuring the couple that a son would be gracing the royal cradle in February of the New Year. It had come as a good surprise and shock to the King as he had never expected it to happen so fast, but in his reasoning it had to have been a sign of God, blessing their union.

The court had moved from Whitehall to Greenwich palace back in August when the midwives had deemed it still safe enough for Anne to travel. Henry was adamant that his son and heir would be born in the same palace that he had been born in. Princess Mary, already en route from Wales, had also been born at Greenwich almost thirteen years prior. The King had begun to make preparations with his counselors for the christening, as it would be a grand state affair – even grander than the wedding and coronation had been. The country had been waiting on a legitimate male heir ever since Henry ascended the throne upon his father's death, and Henry would waste no expense in celebrating the long awaited arrival of a Prince.

Anne sat across from him at the small table, quietly eating a small piece of bread. They had taken to eating their breakfast away from the court, savoring the private moments between them before the business of the kingdom had to be attended to. Henry stared at her, marveling at the way pregnancy had treated her body. Her skin seemed to have a glow to it, her dark hair had seemed to grow fuller and more luxurious, and she had rarely been ill. Katherine had always been ill, her skin and hair lackluster, and had kept mostly to her bed during the last few pregnancies. He was drawn from his thoughts as a servant came and refilled their goblets.

"I have asked the King of France to be godfather to our son. I thought this would please you, and strengthens our alliance." Henry broke the silence. He had known that Anne had truly enjoyed being at the French court and had come to know Francis and his Queen, Claude, very well during her time there. It also helped that Wolsey was in favor of the French connection as well. Thomas Moore, his other trusted advisor, friend, and father figure had suggested the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles. Henry had quickly nixed this idea, as he still had sore feelings over the veiled threats that Charles had made while Katherine had still been alive, as well as how he had broken the betrothal to his daughter. He would not allow the great honor of being godfather to the future King of England to that proud Spanish fool.

Anne smiled at her husband, gently stroking the great swell of her stomach. "Thank you, Henry. I am sure that King Francis has agreed? It is a great honor." She felt the child within her kick at her voice. The doctors and midwives had all agreed that the child was strong and healthy, and this news had brought comfort to both of his parents. Henry had often enjoyed feeling the movements of the child, especially at night when they laid in bed with one another.

"Of course, he would be a fool not to." Henry smirked, briefly glancing from Anne over to one of her ladies before drawing his attention back to her. He sighed to himself in frustration, as he had remained entirely faithful to his wife throughout her condition. It had taken sheer determination and will power but he had done it, as he did not dare risk upsetting her and thus causing harm to the son he knew she carried. It still didn't stop him from looking and fantasizing at the ladies of court, but he did silently commend himself on his ability to abstain from acting on his desires.

Finishing his breakfast, Henry wiped his mouth and rose from his chair. Crossing the short distance over to Anne he gently kissed her upon the forehead. "I have much work to do today sweetheart, Wolsey keeps me entirely busy. Mary will be arriving from Wales this afternoon, please receive her properly and make sure she is well. I will join you both for dinner." He reached down to her stomach, rubbing it ever so softly. Kissing Anne upon the lips, he departed from the room to begin the managing the affairs of England.

Anne watched him go. Wolsey had been keeping him busy since they had arrived at Greenwich in August, and especially so since her pregnancy had been announced. She silently wondered if this was because he feared his position would be slipping. Henry had often sought Anne's opinion, as well as the Cardinal's, and had begun to take hers more often. She knew this had to infuriate his imminence, as he never liked to defer his authority.

Her thoughts then turned to the Princess Mary. Anne did not know the girl well, as she had not stayed long after the coronation before returning to Ludlow. They had exchanged few letters during the months since Mary's departure, but she had desperately wanted to warm up to the girl and to get to know her better. After all, she was Henry's daughter and Anne could overlook Katherine's blood within her. She knew that she could never replace Katherine in Mary's eyes, nor did she even wish to try, she just wished to provide the girl the same sort of stability she had before her parents falling out. Anne knew how it was to be motherless, as she herself had experienced it, and she vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to at least give Mary some type of comfort while she was at court.

* * *

Princess Mary arrived from Wales to Greenwich exhausted from the journey, and chilled to the bone. She had never been so happy to get out of her traveling clothes and to sit in front of the fire that had already been started for her in her apartments. The weather had been unusually cold for the season and it had been downright frigid in the coach, despite muffs and fur blankets her ladies had brought for warmth. She had tried her hardest to read her bible and work on her embroidery to pass the time, but the jostling of the coach had made that impossible. Her sore fingers bore the testimony to that as she had pricked herself several times with her sewing needle.

Lady Margaret Bryan, the governess of the Princess of Wales, entered the room with a goblet of hot cider for her young charge. She could hardly believe that the young woman in front of her was the child she had cared for since infancy. The baby fat had disappeared from her body, giving her the slender physique of a young woman. Her skin was like a porcelain doll, white and smooth. Her eyes were wide and engaging, but had not lost the childhood gaze of innocence that so complimented her round face. Luxuriously thick hair, brown with a red tint cascaded down her back. Her breasts had begun to bud the previous summer, finally requiring a boned corset for her figure.

Mary smiled brightly and took the cup from her governess. "Thank you very kindly." Lady Bryan had been the closest thing she had to a mother when her father had given sent her to Wales, to her own household at Ludlow. She had made sure she kept up with her studies, instructed her to always be pious like her mother, the late Queen Katherine, and to always treat others with the kindness she herself wish to receive in return.

Lady Bryan picked up the Princess' hairbrush from the vanity as the servants continued to unpack her belongings. Walking back over to her young charge, she began to brush her long hair which had been tangled by the long journey. "Her majesty, Queen Anne, will be by shortly to visit. Her chamberlain sent a message when we arrived and I want to make sure that you are presentable."

Mary sighed ever so softly. She had very mixed feelings over Anne Boleyn, feelings too complex, feelings a young woman of her age should not have to endure. She had heard the rumors all the way in Wales before her mother had died that Anne was trying to usurp her place as Queen. After all, servants sure did gossip when they didn't think anyone could hear them and Mary had overheard a lot. However, Anne had done nothing but to extend every kindness to Mary. She had welcomed her warmly at the coronation, and the two had exchanged pleasant letters the past seven months after she had returned to Ludlow. The Queen had even sent an advanced Latin tutor to Wales when she had heard how Mary was flourishing at the language. Perhaps she could grow to like Anne; after all she was the rightful and true Queen, and her stepmother, now that her mother had been called to her heavenly reward.

Her governess was almost finished arranging Mary's hair when the doors to the chambers opened. A chamberlain stepped forward, announcing the arrival of the Queen. "Your highness, the Queen is here." He bowed as the Queen entered the rooms, followed by her ladies in waiting. Anne looked every inch the queen in her purple dress, the waist having been raised up high to accommodate her growing stomach. Her hair was piled high upon her head, fastened with pearl adorned jewelry. A single strand of pearls rested on her thin, little neck.

Lady Bryan dropped the brush to the table and Mary's hair fall down her back in loose curls as they both bowed down to Anne. The Queen gestured for them to rise and embraced the Princess in a tight hug. "Mary, I am so glad to see you are so well and have grown so much since our last encounter with one another." Her words to the young woman were sincere, as she took in just how much Mary had grown since she had seen her last.

"Thank you your majesty, I see you have also fared well these past few months" Mary managed a smile as she looked at Anne's rather large stomach. She had often wanted a brother or sister, but had for so long been the only legitimate child. She often feared being replaced in her father's affections, as she knew a son would surely replace her title.

Anne laughed heartily as she stroked her belly. "Indeed." She sat down and the others in the room followed suit after their Queen. They sat in silence for a few moments, as Mary did not know exactly how to approach Anne in a conversation, nor did she know what the Queen had wanted to even speak to her about. She had to be honest with herself that a part of her was jealous of the Queen. Deep down, Mary wanted nothing more but to be a wife and mother like the one she had. Most girls her age, especially with her status, were long betrothed. Mary had had two broken betrothals, and her father had yet to arrange anymore. In just a few months, she would be thirteen, an age in which most betrothals were recognized. She should be preparing to go to a new country in marriage, not wasting her youth away in Wales, especially now that her father had a young and obviously fertile wife.

"Your tutors send the King and I regular reports of your progress. Your Latin tutor gives you the highest praise out of any student he's ever had. We are quite proud of all of your accomplishments." Anne was the first to break the silence.

Mary blushed under the praise of the Queen. Katherine, her mother, had always given her compliments but also made sure that she never grew prideful of her talents. "Thank you, your majesty. I only wish to be a credit to my father, and to England."

Anne marveled at the maturity the young Princess possessed, and how composed she was in her words. She had often heard tutors talk of their young pupils being 'old souls' and almost never having been children at all. She wondered if Mary was an old soul or if the conflict of the last few years between her parents had driven her to grow up rather quickly.

"You do not need to be so formal with me, dearest Mary. I am, after all, your step mother." Anne reached out and took the young woman's hand. "I know that I can never replace your mother in your affections, nor will I insult you by trying. All I ask is that we can be friends, and that you open your heart to me as I am to you."

A small wave of relief washed over the Princess. She had to admit to herself that she had never spent very much time with Anne, especially before she became Queen. She only had what was written in the correspondence that the Spanish Ambassador had sent her, and rumors from the ladies that had once been her mothers. She was now seeing that that was not entirely true.

Mary could not help herself as her emotions welled up and overflowed, as she began to spill out her feelings about being un-betrothed, being replaced, and her lonely life in Wales. Anne did nothing but listen as the young girl exploded with words. Mary then began to admire the Queen, thinking that she could indeed grow to like Anne very much.

**January 1, 1529**

**Greenwich Palace**

The King and Queen sat next to each other in the throne room. Henry was dressed opulently in hunter green, embroidered with gold designs. The jeweled collar chain atop his doublet was set in gold, with emeralds and diamonds the size of large eggs. Anne was clothed in the richest burgundy velvet gown ever seen at the Tudor court. The empire waist was adorned with a girdle belt made of fine pearls and large rubies, continuing over the overdress where it was parted to expose the golden underskirt below. She had left her hair down for the evening, a golden tiara of rubies the only accessory. Despite the fact that married women kept their hair up, but the contrast that the dark hair against the rich velvet and her milky skin left a glowing appearance.

The last nobleman at Court had just finished presenting his gifts to the royal couple, and now it was their turn to present their gifts to one another. A page dressed in the royal livery stepped forward. "Your majesty, here is a present from Queen Anne." A young man stepped forward carrying two spears in his hands and presented them to the King.

"Boar spears" Henry smiled as he got up to inspect them, taking one into his hands.

"Made after the Biscayan fashion, apparently" Anne smiled to him.

"The best" Henry smiled back to his bride. Rising the steps back up to the throne, he made the motions of thrusting it at the servant as the court laughed on at his jesting. With a devilish smirk he handed the spear back to the young, terrified man.

Another page stepped forward and bowed his head to the Queen. "Your majesty, here is your present from the King." Two servants carried a rather large chest close to the throne on which Anne sat. Inside were the most luxurious of fabrics, imported from all over the continent. Her eyes lit up at such fine materials.

"Thank you, your majesty." Anne smiled at her husband approvingly. He knew how much she loved fashion and how anxious she was to get her figure back after the birth of their child. Now she would be the best dressed Queen of all Europe.

Henry gestured to the page who motioned forward the two servants out of view from the door of the throne room. "I have another gift for you, my darling Anne."

The two servants entered the room carrying an enormously carved, gilded cradle. Anne gasped out loud in awe. It was one of the finest pieces of furniture she had ever seen constructed, let alone for a baby. "Henry…"

He almost seemed to sense her hesitant at such an opulent gift. "Fear not, my love. Nothing in this world will ever be too good or good enough for our son. Happy Christmas, and I assure you that next Christmas will be even grander." He took her hand, kissing it gently.

Anne took a few moments of silence to compose herself as the nobility began to filter out of the hallways to either return to their rooms or travel to their respective households. Suddenly her thoughts turned to Mary and all they had discussed just a few weeks before. The Princess had long retired for the evening, feeling unwell after the feast before the exchanging of seasonal gifts had begun. She had seemed so out of place, so uneasy in the crowd of courtiers and festivities. "Henry, I am concerned for Princess Mary."

Henry shot a sideways glance to his wife. While he had noticed that the two of them had grown closer while his daughter was at court, they had never discussed it amongst themselves. He was her father, he should know if there was something to be concerning over her. "Oh? She seemed rather well tonight and has been enjoying her stay with us."

"She has indeed, my love. Having to come love her as I would a daughter of our own, I feel that she fears she is not meant for the happiness that we have shared with one another. She really ought to be betrothed. After all Henry, she is no longer a little girl. A match could also bring great advantages to England." Anne spoke openly with her husband, as he often had instructed her to do. He had been the one to say so long ago that they should always speak freely, had he not? She mused to herself.

For a moment, the King could not believe that Anne was being so brazen with her words. Katherine had never dared to speak so freely with him, and had rarely subjected him to her opinions until the very end of their marriage. She had always abided by what he had said, with no questioning. He sat in silence for what seemed like eternity as he mulled over her words. Was she right? It was true that Mary was almost thirteen and of marriageable age. Anger began to fill him as he realized that Anne was indeed right, and had noticed all of his before him. Was he that clueless to his own child and the state of her life?

The anger Henry felt subsided rather quickly as he knew that Anne had said none of this to infuriate him, only to draw it to his attention. He still did not like the fact that she had so brazenly approached him, but he dared not say anything to her in her delicate condition, after all he had his son to worry about. He gently kissed her hand again, as if to ease the nervousness she felt from his continued silence. "I will speak with the Princess and do what is in her best interest, and most important what is in the best interest of my country. After all sweetheart, you should concern yourself with our son and not Katherine's daughter."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he felt a twinge of regret but could just not shake his anger he felt Katherine, even though she had been dead for months. Mary was not just Katherine's daughter, but also his own. Had she not been a loyal child to him? In that instant he vowed that he would make up the treatment that he had caused his daughter to endure, and to insure that her future happiness would suffer no longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it's taken me awhile to get this written, it has been insanely busy around here lately. As always I would like to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I'll try my hardest to update more frequently but sometimes life sneaks in the way, and from now on I promise at LEAST one update a week. Thank you for sticking this out with me and the liberties I've been able to take not only with history, but with the show itself.

**Twists of Fate: Chapter Five**

**January 20****th**** 1529**

**Greenwich Palace**

The Queen of England sat up in her great bed, her embroidery work carelessly forgotten next to her as she was lost in her thoughts. Her confinement had only begun thirteen days prior but Anne had never felt more isolated in her life, as such were the customs that had been laid out generations before. All of those attending her had to follow the strict rules of proper royal confinement and childbirth written by Henry's grandmother, the formidable Margaret Beaufort. The windows had been shuttered and covered up, with only one remaining free to bring outside light into the rooms. The bright tapestries that had once made her chambers so colorful and lively had been replaced with somber, biblical scenes. Only women were allowed to attend her during these final weeks, as no man was allowed to enter the chambers per the rulebook, not even the King himself. Even though they exchanged frequent letters of communication, she had missed Henry's presence more than she ever thought she would have. Even the simple things such as eating meals together, or feeling him beside her in bed on the nights he came to her rooms, brought her emotions into a whirlwind of activity.

Anne had never been the type of lady to only take comfort in the company of other women, but she had taken this time to write in her book of hours, perfect her nearly impeccable needlework, and reading aloud to her ladies from the vast library of literature she owned. The time of relaxing solace away from the court had also given her an opportunity to grow closer to her step-daughter. The young Princess had visited her almost daily, as Anne had convinced Henry that it was only fitting that Mary remain at court after the Christmas festivities since the birth of the child would happen not longer after. She was not ashamed to admit that she grew to actually enjoy Mary's presence within her chambers. The young lady was an accomplished musician who often played for Anne, and read aloud passages from the bible in perfect Latin when Anne herself was too tired to do so. She knew that if the child within her was indeed a boy that Mary would be able to stay on at court until a proper husband was found, as she would no longer be the heir to the throne or the Princess of Wales, and the bond they had formed could continue to flourish.

Lady Carey, sister to the Queen, refilled Anne's goblet next to the bed with fresh water. "You need to drink, sister."

Mary's words snapped her back into reality from her thoughts. Anne nodded, picking up the goblet and drinking slowly as she savored the cold drink. She groaned as the child stretched within her, the movement almost painful. Mary frowned to her younger sister. "Is he giving you much trouble?" She queried as she sat next to Anne on the bed.

"Indeed. I do not think there is much room left in there any longer. His very movement brings me great discomfort." Anne sat the goblet back down and placed a hand over extremely swollen stomach

"It will all be worth it in the end when he is safely delivered and in the cradle." Mary reached out her hand, placing it upon Anne's.

Anne stared into her sister's face, almost haunted by her words. The solitary environment of the childbed confinement had given her much time to reflect on the perilous event that was soon to take place. "I pray every day for that dear sister", her words were quiet and almost sorrowful.

Mary could sense the fearfulness in her words, and knew they were justified. "Oh my baby sister, fear not! I know that childbirth is the most difficult and dangerous task we will undergo as women but I know that all will be well. It is only natural to fear that which you have not experienced, especially if it is so perilous. I have done it twice now, and you are younger and healthier than I had been." She stroked her sister's hand, and gripped it tightly to reassure her.

She nodded to her older sister, squeezing her hand back tightly as tears sprung to her eyes. While Mary had been somewhat right in her assessment of Anne's mood, it was not the only reason for her melancholy. While both her mother, and Henry's mother had died trying to bring more life into the world, her biggest fear was not to die in the childbed. Her biggest fear was to fail Henry in providing him with a son. She forced a smile, trying to make it look as genuine as possible. "You're right, Mary. Just another month now and my son will be here and all of this will be forgotten."

**January 25****th**** 1529 **

**Woolwich Hunting Grounds near Greenwich Palace **

The royal hunting entourage had left Greenwich right after daybreak in search of the big stag that had begun to venture out. While they had not been successful on their journey and it was now mid-afternoon, Henry was glad that it had given him an opportunity to escape the daily mundane tasks of court life and give him some respite into the fresh, English air. He had enjoyed all the typical outdoors sports since boyhood. He had always been physically active from hawking to jousting, and enjoyed nothing more than showcasing his athletic prowess. He sat atop his magnificent horse with the royal bearing that had been bred in him since infancy, the Duke of Suffolk matching his pace next to him as they were beginning their journey back to court.

"Quite the disappointing trip, your majesty", Charles Brandon broke the silence to his old friend.

"Nay Charles, the air and the ride has done us well, if only to get us away from our wives!" Henry laughed in the most jovial of moods. Even though he had not seen Anne in weeks, it had been no secret that the Duke of Suffolk and his wife, Margaret, had been having marital difficulties ever since the court moved to Greenwich. She had wished to retire from Court but he had not allowed it, inadvertently creating a great wedge between the couple.

Charles laughed along with the rest of the courtiers accompanying them on their journey, but remained silent on a reply. He had great respect for Henry, and owed him his entire power base. After all, he would not even be a Duke had it not been for his gracious gift of titles and lands and Henry had forgiven him for the transgression of marrying his sister without permission. He did not dare risk losing everything by allowing his wife to disrespect the monarch by publically defying his orders to remain at court, and she had resented him for enforcing the decision. She had barely spoken with him except when required, and had denied him access to her bed.

Sensing the tension caused in his friend by his mostly harmless jesting, Henry turned on a rarely heard sympathetic tone to his voice, with a cheerful smile upon his face. "My sister won't be frigid to you forever, my friend. She's always been headstrong and willful when she doesn't get her way. Her temper will cool and I promise you'll be back in her frosty bed in no time. If not, that pretty young ward of yours has certainly come into womanhood quite nicely".

The Duke smiled a genuine smile and let out a hearty laugh, knowing that the King knew him all too well. While he had been spending much time with the young woman, their visits with each other had never broached into impropriety. Silently inward he cursed himself for allowing his attraction to the young and beautiful Catherine Willoughby to become so obvious. It was true though, and he felt something deeply for the young woman that he had never felt for anyone before. Dare he even venture to believe that such a young girl had actually captured his heart in love, whereas he had only been in lust with his wife?

Thomas Boleyn, Earl of Wiltshire, rode behind the King and the Duke of Suffolk. He had been successfully eavesdropping on the King and the Duke's conversation, mostly finding it boring and irrelevant to his ambitions though one never knew when irrelevant information could suddenly provide useful and he knew full well how to manipulate things to his advantage. Riding next to him was his only surviving son George, Viscount Rochford.

Henry and Charles enjoyed light conversation together among the chatter of men and courtiers as the routine made their journey back to Greenwich palace. The talking suddenly stopped as the the sound of rapidly approaching horses drew them all to attention. Bursting through the woods on fast black steeds came two messengers dressed in the King's livery. It was apparent that they had been traveling as fast and hard as they could, as both men were hopeless out of breath by the time they caught up to the hunting entourage.

"Your majesty" One of the messengers panted out as he struggled to control his breathing. "The Queen is in labor."

A million thoughts raced through Henry's mind. He could not believe that the birth of his son was mere hours away, that soon his kingdom would have the peace and security that only a male heir could bring. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Anne and the safety of her and their child. She was not due to deliver until mid to late February, and had only entered confinement just a little over three weeks prior. Pushing the dark thoughts away to the deepest parts of his mind, he turned his horse to face his men so that he might address them. "Today, my son is to be born!" He exclaimed excitedly before spurring his horse into action back towards the palace.

**January 26****th**** 1529 **

**Greenwich Palace **

Anne had begun to feel the pains of labor just before midday meal the day before, the labor pains steadily increasing into the night and reaching their peak in the early hours of the morning when her water had finally broken. It was now approaching the breakfast hour and the pain led her to near delirium as the contractions were one upon another. Her labor had lasted much longer and was much more painful than she had thought possible or even imagined, though the midwives had assured her through her pain that it was not uncommon for first time mothers to labor longer as their bodies had never experienced it before. Her sister, Mary, had never left her side the entire time as she tried her hardest to be the encouragement that Anne needed.

"Not much longer now, your majesty. Just a few more pushes and it will all be over." The midwife spoke soothingly to her; all while trying her best to reassure the laboring mother to be with her calm words and demeanor.

The Queen groaned out in pain, trying her hardest to retain her dignity through the intense burning she felt. She could only hope that there were truth to the midwives words, and that the feeling of being utterly ripped in half would cease as soon as the babe entered the world. Bearing down and pushing, she finally gave in to her primal instincts and screamed loudly in an effort to escape the pain washing over her in waves.

Lady Sheldon, on the ladies in waiting, wiped the sweat from Anne's brow and dabbed her with a cool, wet cloth. Lady Carey squeezed her sister's hand, urging her to continue on. Another lady in waiting brought more linen to the midwife, in preparation for the child that was soon to enter the world.

"A strong push your majesty, I can begin to see the babe." The midwife readied herself between the legs of her Queen.

* * *

Henry, the King of England, felt like any other man awaiting the outcome of the childbed as he paced in front of the entrance to the Queen's chambers. When the hunting party had arrived back at Greenwich before nightfall the day before, he had been told that Anne had gone into labor before midday and he had been so sure that he would have a son by the midnight hour. He had busied himself with the last minute preparations, receiving the ambassador from France, and celebrated with the court that evening by dining in public. When midnight had passed and there was still no babe, he had begun to grow concerned. When six in the morning had passed, he had begun to pace and had yet to stop.

Charles watched his oldest and dearest friend pace the hallway for the millionth time as he began to approach the corridor, the screams of the Queen audible to those gathered outside her rooms. Even he had grown concerned for Anne, despite his feelings for the woman, when her wailing had began to grow louder. The sound was enough to drive any man to sympathy and concern, as the pain was all too evident in the desperation of her voice.

Thomas and George Boleyn stood across from the Duke of Suffolk, and the elder of the Boleyn men was growing increasingly irritated with his daughter. They were so close to achieving greatness and yet she had still failed to birth the child. "What is taking so long? The child should be have been born by now, birthing isn't that difficult but leave it to Anne to be as dramatic as possible." He whispered a little too loudly to his son.

The Duke of Suffolk glared at the Earl of Wiltshire in disgust and could not believe that man could be so ignorant. He was secretly glad that Henry was too far away to hear the man's words, as he knew that the King would not stand for such blatant disregard of Anne, no matter if she was Thomas' daughter. While Charles had never been present or even this close for the birth of his own children, he knew that childbirth was not such a simple thing. It was bloody, messy, and a dangerous ordeal that was at times fatal for both the mother and child.

One last blood curdling scream was heard from inside the Queen's chambers before nothing more could be heard. All of the men in attendance outside in the hallway snapped their attention to the sound. Henry stopped his pacing as he faced the door to Anne's rooms. The silence was so deafening that he almost swore he could hear every single beat of his heart echo off the stone walls. Suddenly the silence was broken when the loud wailing of a newborn pierced the corridor. All of the men in attendance broke out into smiles at the sound, Henry wearing the biggest smile of them all.

It seemed like eternity passed as they all listened to the crying of the baby go from a loud piercing wail to silence when in reality no more than twenty minutes had elapsed. The door to Anne's chambers opened and the chief midwife that had been in attendance stepped forward to the King.

"Your majesty" She bowed before him and rose, the joy plainly evident on her face. "The Queen has given birth to an extremely healthy son. Both of them are doing very well…"

Without even waiting for the midwife to finish speaking to him, Henry rushed into Anne's rooms. The ladies were still bustling around in their busy routine of cleaning up the soiled and dirtied linens to be cleaned. The linens on the great bed had already been replaced and Anne had already cleaned up and dressed in a new chemise. She sat up in the middle of the bed next her sister Mary, the newborn son swaddled tightly in her arms as she and her sister stared lovingly down at him. When the ladies finally noticed his entrance into the room, they all bowed to him but he ignored them as he made his way over to his wife and son. He paused momentarily as he looked at her, never quite having seen her like this before. Her skin was so pale, and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. Her usually perfectly coifed hair was damp and pulled into a long side braid. However there was something about her that instantly drew him in, despite the exhaustion painted all over.

Anne looked up at Henry with the most serene look on her face and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Your son, our son. The living image of his father." She shifted the babe ever so gently in her arms so that his father could see him. Henry had never dreamed to hear those words again from a Queen.

The King looked down at the small bundle in her arms, as the child was now sleeping so peacefully. He had never seen such a robust newborn before, especially one that arrived weeks before his time. Even his only surviving child by Katherine had been such a small infant. Henry reached down and gently took the baby in his arms. He grinned as the little boy opened his eyes and focused them upon his father before closing them back in sleep. "We shall name him Edward. It's a lucky name for English Kings."

Anne didn't say anything, just smiled up at her husband and little boy while she inwardly radiated with the most immense feeling of accomplishment. She had succeeded and her place was secure. For that alone, the pain was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I would like to truly apologize to all my fans for taking forever to update this story. Life sometimes steps in the way at uncontrollable times!I'd like to give another big THANK YOU to all of my reviews, and to all those that have alerted this story, or made it a favorite. It's truly inspiring. I love reading your suggestions and ideas. For those wondering about Elizabeth – don't worry! She'll be around ;) And for the comment that Edward was a lucky name for English Kings – It was originally a line in the movie _Anne of the Thousand Days_ and I found it amusing and decided to throw it in.

**Twists of Fate: Chapter Six**

**March 27****th**** 1529**

**Greenwich Palace**

Anne sat on the floor in front of the roaring fire, dressed simply in just a chemise and blue dressing gown. She smiled down at her two month old son, Edward, as he lay on the fur rug next to her. Her step daughter, Mary, sat on the other side of the baby. She dangled a diamond pendant in front of the prince, the fire catching the diamond as it created a thousand shards of dancing light in sitting chamber. She watched intently as his eyes began to dart around trying to focus on the light of the diamond, and cooed happily at his mother. Her whole heart filled with pride and delight at the sound.

"Oh my little Edward, how I love you so" Anne spoke softly to her infant son. She so cherished these rare moments when she could just be his mother, before the little Prince would be returned to his governess and the royal nursery and she had to begin her day as Queen.

She had only been out of confinement for a few short weeks but had heard enough talk about her unconventional mothering. Her ladies never ceased to bring her the current gossip around court about how various courtiers thought how improper it was for the Queen to be spending her morning with an infant, after all that was what servants were for. She cared not for their opinions, and had instructed Edward's nursemaid that as soon as he was done with his morning feeding with the wet nurse that he would be brought to her immediately.

Princess Mary smiled at her stepmother's declaration of love for the little baby resting between them. After Edward's birth she had truly seen a new side of Anne, one that rarely anyone did. Mary truly loved her baby brother, and at thirteen years old she hardly imagined ever having any siblings. She had been especially honored when she was able to hold him at his christening, an event Anne had been unable to attend because she had not yet been churched from confinement. She thought back to the grand event that had occurred almost two months prior, and being able to hold the newborn as he was christened. She knew then at that moment that she wanted nothing more but to experience the happiness that being a mother brought. "He likes it." Mary spoke out, her voice still retaining a childlike quality in its softness.

Anne glanced up to her stepdaughter. She looked so refreshingly pretty with her long red brown hair down her back in ringlets, a few curls falling forward in her round face. She was dressed plainly in dark green velvet, the bodice adorned with only a few jewels. The dark color of the fabric seemed to highlight the creamy porcelain complexion of its youthful wearer. "Indeed, he's very amused by it." Her tone spoke volumes to her joy.

Henry stood in the doorway, silently watching. He was inwardly glad of his decision to not be announced to the room, as it enabled him to catch them in rare moments of family togetherness. He had not noticed until that moment, watching the light of the jewel reflect off his daughters face, that Mary was no longer a little girl. Part of him was pained to see how fast she had grown up, and that he had not noticed it. Was he that detached from her life that she had almost become a woman under his very nose? Clearing his voice, the women turned around to the noise. "Of course he likes it! He has the Tudor taste in fine things".

Anne was startled by her husband's voice, her head jerking up to meet his gaze. She smiled brightly at him as he approached his family, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "Good morning, dear husband." Henry kissed his wife tenderly as he knelt down in front of her and his little boy. They all sat in silence for a few seconds, enjoying their time as a family, before the baby prince grew tired of the glittering jewel. Erupting in loud wails, Edward began to shake his tiny fists as his father picked him up. He tried to comfort his son by rocking him back and forth, but the crying continued. "Well he certainly has his mother's temper." Henry jested as Anne gasped in mock admonishment before swatting him on the shoulder. He laughed heartily as the Prince's governess came and took the baby away to his wet nurse.

When Edward was safely out of the chambers and the crying had ceased, Henry rose to his feet. Offering his hand to Anne, he helped her off the floor before doing the same for his daughter. He smiled out to the young woman in front of him, secretly prideful of her beauty and baring. "Darling daughter, I do believe it is time for your lessons. Your tutors constantly praise your musical and language skills. Do be sure to work harder on your French, my pearl, I want you to dine with us tonight with the ambassador to that fine country."

Mary bowed to her father, her heart almost wanting to burst at his compliments. "Thank you, your majesty. I only wish to be a credit to you in all things". As he gestured for her to rise, her own governess came and escorted her to her own chambers to begin her daily routine of learning from some of the most educated men in the kingdom. Both Anne and Henry watched her leave before he pulled his Queen into a passionate embrace.

Henry began to kiss his wife, while Anne returned them with a most ferocious burning of desire. It was not long before he began to run fingers through her raven hair while stroking her back as Anne snaked her arms around his neck as they were lost in the moment together. He could not believe how much he was in love with the woman in his arms, and how much he still passionately desired her. Usually his passions and desires were fleeting once they had been sated, but this woman had given him all he had ever wanted.

As he reached for the ribbon tying the dressing gown in front, Anne placed her hands upon him and stopped him. "Bishop Cranmer will be to my chambers this morning my heart, and I cannot keep my chaplain waiting. I am not even dressed for the day" Her voice was heavy, her breathing labored as she whispered the words in his ear. Feeling his blood boiling, he reluctantly broke the embrace between them as he knew that once they gave into their passions he knew they would not stop. It was so different to him after being with Katherine for so long to have such a young and vital Queen in his life.

The silence between them only heightened the physical tension between them as they had not lain as man and wife since she had been officially released from her confinement. Finally Henry spoke, "I will be finalizing Mary's betrothal today to the Duke of Orleans, should the ambassador have received Francis' agreement to our demands. I will announce it tonight at the banquet in the French honor."

Anne grinned broadly. She was so happy at the recent turn of events, and she knew that France would allow her step daughter to grow out of her shell and into the promising young woman that she showed the potential to be. "Does Mary know?"

"No, I wanted to make sure the deal was done before preparing. It will still be a few years yet before she can go – after all the Duke is not yet of marriageable age. We all know how the French have treated these matters before." His voice carried his disdain at the previous arrangements that had fallen through.

Anne did nothing but nod to this information as she was bursting with excitement inside. It seemed that everything was finally falling into place. She was Queen of England, mother to the heir and future King, and now her step daughter would be joining the French royal family in a country that Anne felt was almost like home. "I know she will be happy there Henry." She spoke reassuringly.

"Of this I have no doubt, my love." Tenderly Henry placed a kiss on her forehead. He cocked his head to the side before nibbling on her ear. His breath was warm on her skin and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and sent goose bumps all over her body. "Tonight I will come to your bed" He whispered seductively. She smirked into her signature half smile, her feline like eyes burning brightly. "It will be hot and waiting for you, your majesty."

Without a further word he just smiled at her, kissed her once more, and departed the Queen's chambers. Anne took a second to compose herself before she realized that all of her ladies had been eavesdropping on their master and mistress, and many were whispering to themselves. "I trust you ladies have received your fair share of entertainment this morning instead of minding to your duties." Her voice rang out almost in a strained echo throughout the room, the ladies instantly quieting themselves as their mistress addressed then. Many blushed at their conduct, while others looked quietly admonished. "Now that you have composed yourself into being proper ladies, help me dress."

* * *

Henry, King of England, sat behind his great desk of state with the marriage contract from France in his hands. All it needed was his signature, and then that of the ambassador in place of Francis and the deal would be done. He read over the marriage contract one more time as both Cardinal Wolsey and the French ambassador, Monsieur de Dinteville, looked on. It appeared to Henry that Francis had agreed to his terms of an alliance and promise of military support should the need arise, and they both agreed that the marriage would not take place until 1532 when the Duke had reached the marriageable age of thirteen. Even though he knew that the King of France was a fickle and ever changing as he was, he gladly affixed his signature and seal to the document.

Cardinal Wolsey had never been so inwardly satisfied, but was careful to conceal his feelings on the matter. He had worked hard and long for a French alliance, but it had never been able to come to fruition as long as Katherine was alive. She had always been in favor of Imperial alliances, and had made no secret of the fact as she was descended from that proud Spanish lineage. He had been secretly happy that her death had once again opened the doors of opportunity that had once been shut. It also helped his cause out that the new Queen was very much so in favor of the French, despite his personal hatred of her family. He was slightly disappointed that her position was secured with the birth of her son as he still had plots against her family, however much as happy he was that England finally had a legitimate male heir.

Monsieur de Dinteville came forward and signed in the place of his master, the French King, and gladly affixed the royal seal beneath it. "Your majesty will find our country most welcoming to the Princess, our new daughter of France. My King sends his most warm regards and extends the most loving of brotherly hands in eternal friendship."

Henry sat back in his great chair, carefully eyeing the ambassador. "England is proud to align ourselves with France, and offer our most loved and cherished daughter in marriage. I accept Francis' offer of friendship and I trust that your master has learned his lesson of upholding agreements."

The ambassador was taken aback by the King of England's bluntness, even though he had been serving in the English court for years. "I can assure your majesty that my master has no intentions of dishonoring any contract between our two countries and that he is most open and hospitable towards you and the Queen."

"Good" Henry remarked. "You may leave now Monsieur de Dinteville, you have served your master well."

The man bowed in respect as he exited the private office of the King. Wolsey stepped forward as Henry held out the contract to him. "I will entrust this to you, Cardinal. I know you will keep it safe until the marriage day."

Wolsey bowed his head "Of course your majesty." He took the contract and took a step backwards, almost as if making the move to exit the room, before turning back to the King. "May I speak freely your majesty?"

"Of course, you are one of my most trusted and long term advisors. You know my thoughts sometimes before I do." Henry relaxed a bit now that it was just the Cardinal and himself in the room, despite a few servants ready to do the King's bidding at a moment's notice. He had always seen the older man as a father figure of sorts, and he could not deny that he had always held his and England's best interest at heart.

"It is concerning the Boleyn family, your majesty…." The cardinal began to speak candidly to his King.

* * *

Anne sat and watched in the mirror as the last pin was placed in her hair into the ornate bun if braids and curls that the lady in waiting responsible had fashioned for her. "You did very well, Lady Wingfield." The Queen turned to face and complimented her lady in waiting, Bridget Wingfield, as the woman brought forth a french hood as well as an exquisite double pearled headband. She pointed toward the pearled headband and turned back to the mirror as Lady Wingfield secured it in her hair.

"Thank you" Anne spoke to the woman quietly "Please see that the purple velvet gown is laid out for this evening's banquet, the one with the golden embroidery and cloth of gold underskirt."

"Yes your majesty" Lady Wingfield bowed to her mistress and went off to do as commanded.

Anne was left to stare at her reflection before lightly applying some rouge. Once finished, she rose from sitting and admired the reflection of her dress. It was a chocolate satin adorned with pearls at the neckline, the bodice laced extra tight on her still recovering post baby figure. The over skirt opened up over a cream colored silk underskirt. She smiled as she walked away from the image she created, one of regal baring but not of opulence, while still being stylish and youthful.

Just as she entered her private sitting room, a royal page entered. "Your majesty" He bowed to her, "Bishop Cranmer is here".

"Please send him in" Anne replied to the page as she sat down.

Bishop Thomas Cranmer entered the queen's sitting room dressed in his clerical robes. He bowed down deeply to his Queen. "Most gracious majesty."

"Do rise and sit, Bishop Cranmer. You are most welcomed in these chambers to bring me the religious comfort that I so seek." Anne gestured for him to take the seat across from her. She had always admired the Bishop as he had been the Boleyn chaplain since she had returned from France, and was now her personal chaplain. It also helped that their views on religion were more aligned with the Lutheran religion instead of the Catholic one.

He did as she commanded, and happily sat across from the young Queen. He was so thankful that the young lady he had once instructed in religion was now a beautiful young woman, and the most powerful woman in England. Perhaps there was hope for a reformation of the church yet. "I have brought what we last discussed your majesty."

Anne's eyebrows arched in anticipation. Turning to her ladies, she spoke to them gently but with a forceful tone. "Please leave us. I wish to confess to my chaplain in private." The ladies bowed to their mistress and left to the bedchamber to change the linens and clean the chamber pot.

Bishop Cranmer reached into his robes and pulled out a small version of Tyndale's English Bible, a bible that was illegal to have in England. The bible had a purple silk cover around it, embroidered with tiny seed pearls to hide the true contents beneath it. Making sure they were completely alone, he handed the bible over to Anne. Once she took it from him, she began to immediately thumb through it, almost as if verifying the contents inside. She smiled brightly, her true gratitude showing upon her face.

"I thank you very much for this gift to me. I will forever cherish it, and draw much comfort from it." Her words were almost a whisper just in case someone decided to listen in, as they would be barely audible over the fire.

"It is my pleasure, your majesty. I am just glad that we share the same believes and that you may be our greatest champion for reform." Cranmer spoke.

"That is my hope as well" Anne replied, "however we must be careful as long as Cardinal Wolsey has such a hold on my husband and the political arena at court. We must be very careful with these matters, and to still outwardly show allegiance to the Church of Rome or all of us could be doomed."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I would like to extend the deepest of apologies to ALL of my fans and readers for neglecting this story and not updating it like I should. I have had the WORST writers block and am just now getting back into my creative groove. Here is a long overdue update, I am sorry it is so short and I hope to follow it with many more : - )

**Twists of Fate: Chapter Seven**

**February 9****th**** 1530**

**Richmond Palace**

Hours before the rest of the palace would even wake for the day, Cardinal Wolsey sat behind his great desk while tediously signing his signature to documents before they were passed on to be affixed with his seal of office. A great fire kept the room as warm as it could, despite the fact that it had been one of the coldest winters in recent history. It had been almost a year since he had revealed how the Boleyn family had been giving rather large sums of money to protestant charities and the King had not acted upon it. He had shown no signs of distrusting his young bride and had been outraged at the older Cardinal for suggesting anything impure upon Anne's actions. Henry had done nothing but defend her families actions of charity, stating that a good Christian family knew now bounds when it came to helping the less fortunate, despite their religious misgivings. After all, Henry had argued, it would do best for those of the heretic religion to see how kind and giving those of the true faith were. Wolsey had dropped the matter publically at his monarch's indignation, but had spent the past eleven months building more proof against the Queen and her family.

Being a wealthy man and the most powerful churchman in the country afforded him the opportunity to place spies throughout the Queen and Boleyn household. This enabled him to not only know the comings and goings of each household, but the books brought in, the letters sent in and out, as well as being kept aware of the Queen's womanly health. The Prince of Wales was over a year old now and no sign of a Duke of York was apparent despite Henry's almost nightly visits to do his duty by his Queen. Wolsey's informants in Anne's household always reported the bloodied sheets of a woman's course every month, and Wolsey himself had seen the disappointment cross Henry's face of late. He had to admit that while Katherine had never been successful in carrying heirs to term, she had no problems getting with child before her age dried up her womb.

Placing his quill back in the ink, Wolsey reclined in the chair. Arching his back with the pain of age, he rubbed his temples to soothe away the stresses of the kingdom. He had to admit that he had not been as successful as he had hoped in gathering evidence that the Boleyn's had been heretical supporters. He often thought of late that he should not have revealed his hand too soon with the King, as Henry had obviously spoken with Anne about the allegations. Having to admit that the Queen was more intelligent than he originally thought her to be, she had obviously directed her household and family accordingly based on whatever Henry had discussed with her. While he was disappointed in what was going on, Wolsey's only mistake had been underestimating the young Queen and just how far of a hold she had upon King Henry.

While Henry had been faithful to the Queen, the Cardinal knew that his womanizing history would not lay dormant forever. Wolsey then realized that perhaps he would have to be as crafty as the Boleyn's had been. They had placed not one but both of their daughters in front of the King, yet only Anne had been able to ensnare him completely. Even though he knew that the Queen's position had been secured with the birth of a son, he also knew that history showed that you did not need to supplant a Queen entirely in order to supplant her influence. A mistress could serve that regard very nicely…

* * *

Sunlight gently filtered through the bedchamber of the Queen, casting light upon Anne's lithe figure beneath the softly spun sheets and heavy blankets. She opened her eyes slowly, savoring a few moments of peace and quiet before her ladies would get her ready for the day ahead. Henry had left during the night as he had done lately, leaving her lonely and cold in the mornings. Part of her wished she could feign illness, stay abed all day. It wouldn't exactly be a lie, as she had not been herself of late. While things were not exactly bad between the royal couple there had been some tension of late and things were just not as they had been. She had almost been confident she would conceive again before the end of summer, as Henry had constantly kept her bed warm since it was deemed safe after the birth of the Prince of Wales. Summer came and she thought she had conceived only to have her courses surprise her two weeks later. Ever since Edward had been moved to his own residence after the yuletide season, Anne had been in a melancholic state. The separation from her much loved and only child, and the lack of a pregnancy was beginning to weigh heavily on her mind. While Henry's attitude had not changed towards her until very recently, and then it was only a slight annoyance, she could not help her own paranoia. She couldn't help but blame her father for her worries. He constantly lectured her on her health, her lack of conception, and everything else he saw fit. He never ceased to remind her that her position only remained secure as long as Henry desired her. After all, Henry had been willing to set his whole kingdom upside down for her if Katherine had not died.

Her monthly courses had not come since the end of December and she silently prayed that they would not dare dispel her hope. She had not said anything to Henry, or even her ladies, though she knew that some must suspect. There had been false hope before and she dared not say something now in the event that fate was just being cruel. It was no surprise her health and her body had been out of odds with the pressure she felt from her family, and the country.

The large door opened with an audible creak. Madge Shelton, her cousin by birth and now lady in waiting, entered the room. Anne had arranged it so that Madge was the first one to attend her in the mornings, especially the past few months. When whisperings of her health began to circulate around court, she knew that there must be a spy within her household. She knew of only one person at court who would dare as to go so far, the Cardinal. While Madge was no beauty at court, being tall in stature and quite plump despite her young age, and her timid and serious personality did nothing to distinguish her among Anne's ladies, she was at least one that she could trust better than the others now that her sister was at her husband's manor.

"Good morning, your majesty" Madge's voice was unusually chipper. Anne surmised that this must be due to the fact that they would be leaving Richmond Palace within the next few days. The court had spent the Yuletide season at the Palace as Henry's favorites, Whitehall and Greenwich, were both undergoing some remodeling and repair. Richmond had not been a favored palace in recent years, but was suitable given its proximity to the castle. Henry VII had it rebuilt in the decade before his death after it had been destroyed by fire. While it was a fairly new palace and hosted all the comforts one would need, a dark shadow seemed to hang over it and the joy of the season had almost seemed muted. Henry and Katherine's first son had both been born and died at Richmond, and Henry VII had also perished in the castle he had overseen. The King had been reluctant at first to allow Edward to spend the Yuletide season with them there, but his superstitious fears had subsided once the season was over and his heir was safely back in his own household.

The remodeling of some Greenwich rooms had been completed, allowing them to begin to start the arduous journey of moving the whole court. Henry always seemed happier at Greenwich, as the quiet of the relative countryside was nice but the hunting was even better. Perhaps both of their moods would be improved when they escaped the shadow of Richmond Palace.

Anne gave Madge a half smile in response as she rose from the bed. With her chemise flowing down to her ankles, she turned to the bed expecting to see red. Sighing in relief when no blood was to be found, she almost felt a weight lift itself from her petite shoulders. She could also see the relief painted on her cousin's face as the lady in waiting wrapped her in a dressing robe to protect her from the chill.

"Thank you to your kindness to me, and to your discretion Lady Shelton during our time here. You have served me well." Anne's voice seemed to echo in the bedchamber, despite it being smaller than the ones she was accustomed to now as Queen. Her voice did not even feel like her own as her mouth was dry and a headache began to build. Dizziness swept over her for a brief moment as she felt her stomach churning in hunger.

A concerned look crossed over the lady in waiting's face as she noticed that the Queen seemed to be out of breath. "Can I get you anything my lady?"

Anne shook off the feeling. "Please send word to his Majesty that I will not be dining with him this morning. I shall take my meal here in my chamber as I am not feeling well, and I have much to oversee as my household is packed and transported."

Madge bowed her head in acknowledgement of the Queens orders as the other ladies entered the chamber to attend to Anne and get her ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Laughter and dozens of varied conversations filled the banquet hall at Richmond as all of court partook in breakfast. Henry sat at the head of the largest table, with Charles Brandon to one side of him and his daughter at the other. Princess Mary was occupying the place that Anne normally did and was gracious enough to fill in for her stepmother that morning. Dressed in a dark maroon gown with simple gold jewels, her maturity was well beyond her fourteen years, and she was a delight to be around. Many would describe her as the perfect Tudor princess. Kind, quiet, considerate, charitable, a devout Christian, a dutiful daughter, and very well educated. She would be an asset to the French court. It had only been two months since her betrothal to the Duke of Orleans had been officially announced and despite the fact that her wedding was over two years away, she was already being groomed in the art of the French court and politics.

Henry tore into his buttered bread, slightly annoyed that Anne had declined to eat breakfast with them. Her whole attitude seemed to have shifted lately, and he had done nothing to inspire it. In his mind and perceptions he had never been unkind to her. She wanted for nothing and he had given in to her almost every whim and demand. After all, he had allowed Edward to come to Richmond to celebrate the holidays despite his personal feelings on the matter. He knew how much his wife adored their son and would not have devastated her that way during the Yule season. He even did his husbandly duties towards her, even if he had not stayed the full evening in her chambers. He could dismiss his own attitude to simply being at Richmond. Arthur and Katherine had been married here and this was the last place he ever saw his brother before he succumbed to illness. Then shortly after Arthur's death their mother Elizabeth had given birth to a stillborn daughter here at Richmond, desperate to provide another male heir, and then died from childbed fever shortly afterwards. His first and only son to survive past birth besides the current Prince of Wales had also been born and died at Richmond. He wondered briefly if this palace was cursed for the Tudors, never showing them any good fortune. Perhaps he should raze it to the ground in fire.

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by the gentle, nervous laughter of the Princess Mary. Charles must have said something bold or humorous to make the young woman laugh so and the levity of the moment was quite refreshing. Despite her gender and her ties to Katherine, he could not help but feel a love and pride for Mary. She was a credit to him in every way, and he knew that all the Kings of Europe must be envious of such a daughter.

"Now Charles, must you go and offend my daughter's virgin ears with your bawdy talk!" A twinkle seemed to light up in Henry's eyes as he spoke to his best friend and brother by marriage.

Charles laughed again, taking note of the playful tone in the King's voice, "Nothing that hasn't been said at this court before, your Majesty!"

Henry laughed deeply, his annoyance seemingly forgotten as he began to enjoy the lighter mood set by the Duke of Suffolk.

Cardinal Wolsey stood off to the side as he began to eavesdrop on the conversations around him. It always helped his position to be aware of everything going on. When nothing of interest sparked his attention he began to scan the room discreetly, searching for any pliable and attractive woman he could bend to his will to seduce the King and bring the power back to him where it belonged.

* * *

It had been a long afternoon of packing for Anne Boleyn's household. Four of the Queen of England's ladies in waiting were finally finishing up packing her clothing in the bedchamber. They took great care with the fine dresses made of velvets, satins, and other luxurious materials as the other ladies were busy polishing the jewelry and accounting for every piece before being carefully wrapped and placed in chests. Anne was also known for her fashions, and always traveled with her jewelry and most up to date styles.

While the ladies finished up their tasks, Anne was in the audience chamber of the Queen's apartments, overseeing the charitable budgets for her household for the upcoming month. She had not even bothered to dress formally for the day, instead staying in a simple chemise with a velvet dressing gown over it. Silently, Henry snuck up behind her while wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. His business had been concluded for the day and he could not wait to be officially received into her rooms so he had taken a back passage to her chambers. She did not jump at his surprise touch, but instinctively relaxed into his arms, as if he had the power to make all of her cares and fears dissipate.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying being intertwined in each others arms before Henry finally broke away. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and Anne was disappointed. She yearned for the passionate kisses and wanton embraces they had once shared. She watched him without a sound as he poured a glass of wine from her desk and drank it back, savoring the sweet taste. "Your presence was missed today at court." His voice finally broke the loud silence, husky from the alcohol.

She noticed that he did not specifically say that he had missed her, and part of her was wounded. He had always been open with his feelings towards her and his demeanor was stiff. "I do apologize for my absence, Henry. I have not been well today and thought it best that I made sure my household and ladies are prepared to travel back to Greenwich." She tried her hardest to disguise her disappointment within her words as she kept them as sterile as possible.

He nodded slowly as he drank the last of the wine down. Placing the goblet back upon her desk he crossed the short distance to her before embracing her in a much tighter hold than before, his formality disappearing as he began to stroke her hair. "I am worried for you sweetheart." His concern was genuine, as he had always worried for her health after she had contracted the sweating sickness years before.

Anne pulled back from him slightly in order to look upon his face. Her serious expression softened as she saw nothing but concern and love in his blue eyes. "I have just not felt well, my heart. The cold has not been kind to me here." She felt tightness in her chest as the lie escaped her lips. Usually she had no problems expressing to Henry exactly how she felt and had never been one to sugarcoat her words but she felt no need to get into a quarrel with him today. Her head was aching tremendously, and she began to fill dizzy.

Henry opened his mouth to respond to her, but carefully reconsidered. There was no need to press the issue, especially since Anne stated she did not feel well. It was not like her to lie to him, so he left it as it was. He just pulled her closer into him, rubbing the small of her back for comfort. Suddenly he felt her body go limp in his arms and was just barely able to catch her before she hit the ground. Fear flashed through his face as he felt his heart stop. "Anne….."

He began to shake her as he screamed out, "ANNE!" Her body remained still as he began to shake her harder, screaming her name as her ladies and guards began to run into the audience chamber.


End file.
